yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Removal of Marisa's Accesory
An Anon keeps a Yukkuri family in his backyard. It consists of a mother Reimu, 3 baby Reimus, and 2 baby Marisas. The Anon provides for the Yukkuris and observes them. He notes that interesting things can happen, given the chance. One morning, a baby Marisa wakes to find that her hat is missing. She goes to her family for help, but is instantly rejected. Crying, she urges her mother to recognize her and take it easy with her, but her mother violently bumps her away and the family sneers at her and claims that she is a "weird Yukkuri" that should die. At this moment, the Anon arrives with a plate of food. Hatless Marisa manages to reach the plate first, but Mother Reimu bumps her away again so her other children can eat instead. Hatless Marisa forces her way between her sisters and happily takes a few bites but Mother Reimu grabs her and throws her away, wounding her in the process. Mother Reimu prepares to squash Hatless Marisa once and for all, but then the Anon hits her away. The other Koyukkuri object, asking why the Anon is interfering. He in turn questions them why they are trying to kill their own sister. They jeer at him, denying the fact that the "weird Yukkuri" is their sister at all and throw insults at the Anon. At his home, Anon patches Hatless Marisa's wound with flour and water. The Anon tells Hatless Marisa that he'll have to release her eventually, as he can't have a Yukkuri living in his house. Distressed, Hatless Marisa cries because she knows that she can't go back to the outside world without her hat because her family has rejected her and she'll be killed. She pleads that he help find her hat, but he says that he doesn't know where her hat is. He points at her Sister Marisa outside and asks if she'll be fine with her hat. Hatless Marisa, despite being rejected by her family, doesn't want to steal from her own sister and wants her own hat back. Anon questions if she's so sure if that really is her sister's hat. He suggests to Hatless Marisa that her sister may have actually stolen her hat and leaves her to think this over. Young Hatless Marisa confusedly ponders over this possibility. One night, while the Yukkuri family sleeps, Hatless Marisa slips the hat off of her Sister Marisa. Unfortunately, Sister Marisa wakes up and catches Hatless Marisa sneaking away. Sister Marisa accuses her of stealing her hat, but Hatless Marisa counters saying that Sister Marisa is the original thief and that Hatless Marisa is taking it back. They fight over the hat, and eventually one of them lethally wounds the other with a bite while screaming that the "weird Yukkuri" should die. All of the noise wakes up the Yukkuri family and a hatted Marisa goes crying to her family, claiming that the "weird Yukkuri" almost ate her. Soothingly, the Mother Reimu and all of the little Reimus comfort the little Marisa and the wounded one is left dying. In the morning, the Anon observes that the family has returned to the way it always was. They don't seem to notice that a little Marisa is missing, and seem to have forgotten that anything has happened. In addition, the sole Marisa doesn't seem to be acting strangely at all. Looking outside, the Anon admits that he couldn't tell 'which'' Marisa this was at first. As he continues observing, he recognizes the wound on Marisa's side that he patched up. Hatless Marisa has usurped her sister's position in the family. Meanwhile, back in his room, the Anon has the wounded Sister Marisa lying on his table. "Yu... why?" "Marisa, do you hate? Hate the Yukkuri who stole your hat? Hate your mother and sisters who don't care about you? It's alright, take it easy..." Category:Cartoon Stories